


Blind date

by Magal



Series: The Oil and Water Dreamland [2]
Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Blind Date, Character Study, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magal/pseuds/Magal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Our secrets". Hyesung comes back from a disastrous blind date. More blindness occurs after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind date

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the promised prequel to "Our secrets" as my Christmas present to all the Ricsyung lovers. ^^
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, my grammar is atrocious, yadda yadda yadda.  
> So please, feel free to correct my mistakes! ;)
> 
> Happy holidays everyone! ♥ :D

_2010\. On a Friday night._

It was already nighttime when Hyesung pulled over his car in the parking lot of his building complex. He switched off the engine and after a few seconds of staring into space, he leaned his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes for a few minutes as he recalled uneasily everything that had happened that evening. 

As expected, this blind date had been a complete disaster. 

He sighed, defeated. At barely thirty, he was such a lost cause. 

Opening his eyes again, his gaze wandered and locked on a familiar, expensive car. Eric's car. Hyesung's pulse quickened at the mere thought of his friend, and the singer's throat tightened with guilt as he remembered Eric's face when he had politely declined his invitation to play video games that night. 

_I'm sorry, but I have a blind date tonight._

Eric had seemed disappointed but also resigned. Maybe a little betrayed somehow. Of course, it wasn't because of the same reasons Hyesung's heart was beating faster in his neighbor's presence. Eric just wanted a friend to hang out with. It wasn't that big of a deal, but Hyesung still hated himself for causing such disappointment. He really wasn't a good best friend. 

He was the worst actually. What kind of best friend harboured amorous feelings...

Hyesung shook his head, feeling even more guilty. He shouldn't think about that. It was wrong, so wrong. 

Ignoring his traitorous heart, Hyesung got out of his car, determined to go home and forget about the disaster his life was. 

***

A quarter-hour later though, Hyesung was in front of Eric's building. Not caring as the heavy spring rain soaked his hair and clothes, he looked at his friend's illuminated windows. After a few minutes of hesitation, he decided to enter the building and was soon standing in front of Eric's front door, ringing the doorbell. 

When the door opened, he averted his eyes, not daring to look at his friend's face. 

“Pilkyo?” A soft, disbelieving voice greeted him.  
“Hi, do you have instant noodles? I ran out of stock.”

When no answer came, he looked up. Eric was staring at him with wide eyes as if he was crazy. 

“What in the world... “ He finally said. “You're soaking wet. Come on in.”

Without waiting for him, he came back in, disappearing at the end of the corridor. Hyesung entered, removing his sopping coat and hanging it on the hook rack at the entrance, and after taking off his leather shoes too, he went into the kitchen.

Eric was back in a heartbeat with a towel, and before Hyesung could react and take it, the rapper was drying his head with it, gently ruffling his hair and wiping his face. Hyesung's cool cheeks were quickly getting warmer. He tried to grab the towel, uneffectively. 

“I can do it myself,” he stammered. 

Eric ignored him. “What were you doing outside without an umbrella? It's pouring down.”

Hyesung only shrugged and Eric finally let go of the towel. He took a step back, half sitting on the kitchen table as he watched the singer finishing to dry himself. 

“I didn't think you'd come. Didn't you have a date tonight?”

A _blind_ date, Hyesung's brain automatically corrected. He combed his fingers through his hair.

“I just came back.”  
“It's late. You didn't have dinner with her?”

Avoiding his eyes, Hyesung just shook his head, embarrassed. Eric didn't say anything for a while, and went to rummage in his cupboard, looking for the requested instant noodles and a bowl. 

“How did it go?” He ventured conversationally.

Hyesung raised his eyes, but Eric wasn't looking at him. He watched as Eric boiled some water. The singer cleared up his throat.

“It went... fine,” he answered awkwardly. 

Eric smiled a little. “That bad, huh?”

Hyesung just sighed, rubbing his neck. His friend knew him too well. 

Eric looked at him this time, still smiling. 

“Beer?”

Hyesung nodded. They both sat at the table, the singer eating his noodles while Eric was nursing his own beer. 

“Did it go wrong because you were prettier than her?”

Hyesung could feel himself blush at being called 'pretty' by Eric, but he couldn't help being annoyed too. He was a man, not a freaking girl. 

“I'm not...” He started, frowning.  
“Pretty?” Eric cut in. “I beg to differ,” he teased him, grinning. 

Pouting, Hyesung kicked him under the table. Despite his annoyance, he felt strangely giddy and happy inside and he admonished himself for it. 

“She was very pretty all right!” He said, defiantly.

Eric' smile faded imperceptibly as he listened to his words. Embarrassed, Hyesung squirmed in his chair under the attention, looking stubbornly at his bowl of noodles, and he calmed down. He shivered, suddenly cold. 

“She was also nice, intelligent and well-spoken, but I...”

After less than one hour while he had remained mostly silent, he had excused himself, turning down the opportunity for a second meeting, without any explanation. The girl had seemed crushed by his cold, clear rejection, but what could he tell her? That they couldn't date because he was smitten by his neighbor? His male neighbor and co-worker?

“You scared her away on purpose, didn't you?” Eric guessed. 

Hyesung didn't deny it, secretly amazed at how well Eric could read him. He sipped his beer. Eric was still curious. 

“Why? What was wrong with her?”

 _She wasn't you_ , Hyesung thought, drinking more. 

“Nothing. I just wasn't feeling it.”

Eric just stared at him pensively as he finished his meal, and Hyesung's heartbeat quickened under his scrutiny. When the silence got too awkward, Hyesung spoke timidly, putting his chopsticks down on the table. 

“Does your invitation still stand? It has been a while since we last played.”

He really didn't want to go home and be alone. Even if they were only playing video games and despite all the awkwardness between them, the singer felt safe and happy just to be around Eric. 

Eric seemed surprised at first, but he soon recovered. 

“Yeah, but under one condition.”

Hyesung blinked cutely.

“Which one?”  
“Change out of these clothes.”

Hyesung looked at his clothes. He was dressed formally, wearing an expensive, classy suit. He looked up, genuinely confused. 

“What? Why? What's wrong with them?”  
“No wonder how you scared her away,” Eric muttered, annoyed. “Yah! Pilkyo-ya! How dare you look so handsome, making me feel so underdressed in my own home?” He scolded him loudly. 

Hyesung's cheeks turned crimson at Eric's words. Did the rapper really think he was handsome? Between the two of them, Eric was definitely the handsome one. 

His hair slightly ruffled and a subtle shadowy stubble on his face, Eric was wearing some simple but nice sweatshirt and pants, and Hyesung thought he looked good, manly. In fact, he looked soft and warm enough to cuddle, and Hyesung wouldn't mind if Eric just held him right now to comfort him after such a horrible blind date. 

Hyesung's cheeks turned more redder at the thought. 

Not that Eric would do such a thing, Hyesung knew that too. Because Eric knew his friend would automatically reject him, even if he didn't know the real reason behind his behavior. 

“But I don't have any change of clothes,” Hyesung hesitated.  
“Take whatever you need here and take a shower,” Eric said more quielty, avoiding his eyes. “Your clothes are damp anyway. You look like you're freezing.”

Hyesung mumbled a terribly awkward “thanks” and immediately fled from the kitchen, missing the way Eric rubbed his own embarrassed face.

***

When Hyesung got out of the shower, he already felt way better. After putting on Eric's comfy sweatshirt and pants – quietly basking in Eric's familiar smell, he took a look at himself in the mirror, inspecting minutely the skin of his face. Noticing a couple of little flaws and pimples, he sighed. He didn't even have his BB cream with him to cover them. Well, it didn't matter much. Eric knew very well how he looked like without any make-up on. Still, Hyesung wanted to look good for him. 

Frustrated by his own thoughts, Hyesung tried to focus on combing his hair neatly, but while he was doing so, his mind betrayed him once again as he realized that it was the first time that he was taking a shower in Eric's flat. 

Instant noodles, a shower and video games. It felt so domestic. If he slept over, it would be like the perfect slumber party. He blushed, once again ashamed by his thoughts. Only the two of them? That'd definitely be awkward. Why would he sleep over when he only had to cross the street to be home anyway? He was so pathetic. 

When he was satisfied with the way he looked, he got out of the bathroom and headed to the living room. Eric was sitting on the sofa, readying the video game. He had brought more beer on the small table in front of him. Hyesung looked through the window. It was still raining heavily, bolts of lightning illuminating the sky occasionally.

Hyesung sat down comfortably at the opposite side of the sofa, leaving a safe, gaping space between them. He tried not to flush as Eric's eyes scrutinized him. 

“My clothes suit you,” the rapper remarked nonchalantly, smiling a little. 

Hyesung cleared his throat, hoping he wasn't blushing too much. He took his joystick and opened a beer. 

“How was work?”

Eric shrugged, turning his head towards the tv set and starting the game. 

“Boring, as usual.”

He still had months of civil service to do to complete his national duties. Hyesung was secretly glad he had been exempted from military duty, or they wouldn't have been able to see each other much. As a public servant, Eric had regular, office hours, so they could meet on the evenings. Well, when Hyesung didn't have any professional obligations. Or when he wasn't too shy to turn up at Eric's door to hang out, worried his friend might tire of seeing him. Worried about the silly things he might say or do to his friend. 

Fortunately, Eric didn't have this kind of dilemma, and didn't hesitate to invite himself over to the singer's flat, very frequently, to Hyesung's secret pleasure.

Hyesung ignored his thoughts, trying to focus on the game. 

They played for a while, only exchanging words about the game or random things. The mood started to feel lighter than it previously had been as they drank more and more beer, but it didn't last long. It was Hyesung's fault again, but he couldn't help it, his alcohol-clouded mind wandering despite himself in dangerous zones. He was curious. 

“Eric?”  
“Mh?”  
“I was wondering... Why did you stop going to blind dates?”

Indeed, it had been more than eight months since his last one. Hyesung had counted. Eric was silent for a few seconds, then he shrugged. 

“It was useless.”  
“Why?”  
“How could I be interested in someone new when I'm not over that special someone?” He said, somewhat melancholic.

Hyesung's heart nearly stopped at the sudden, unexpected revelation. He couldn't be possibly talking about his ex-girlfriend, could he? They had parted nearly two years ago and their relationship hadn't been good ages before that. Since then, Hyesung hadn't heard of any special girl, but maybe Eric hadn't told him. His heart felt like it was cruelly clamped. 

“Your ex-girlfriend?” He asked slowly, cautiously hiding his burning jealousy. 

Eric only shook his head, and Hyesung was left hanging, forced to hide his agitation inside. 

“Who is it? Do I know her?”  
“Does it matter? It's probably unrequited anyway.”

Hyesung thought about it for some time. 

“Probably?” He finally said, rather petulantly. “Are you not going to ask her? How can you know if it's unrequited then?” He added, reluctantly.

Eric turned his head towards him, watching him for a while. Staring at the television set, Hyesung ignored him, sulking as he continued to play. Inside, his heart was breaking and he nearly regretted his decision to come here after his blind date. As if he wasn't depressed enough, he was now encouraging the man he was in love with to declare his love to someone else?

“You're right,” Eric agreed. “But I don't want to mess up the precious relationship I already have with this person. What if they don't understand?”  
“What is there to understand if you really like them?” Hyesung asked, now clearly annoyed. 

Precious relationship? Just who the fuck was it? Hyesung felt like crying, his mind in turmoil. Eric had every right to seek his own happiness and here he was, deeply jealous of the lucky girl who had obviously captured Eric's heart. Hyesung was ashamed but he just couldn't help it. 

Eric seemed to think about it some more, hesitating. 

“Maybe I should confess. But I don't know how. What about you?”  
“What about me?” Hyesung asked, startled at the sudden change of subject. 

Eric shrugged. He rubbed his nape nervously.

“Why are you still going to all those blind dates? You're clearly not putting a lot of effort in any of them. Are you... I mean.... Is there someone...” 

Both knew he hadn't had a girlfriend for the past four years. Hyesung became still, his hands moisty. He gripped the joystick a bit harder. 

“What if there is?” He said tentatively.  
“So there _is_ someone?” Eric said, looking shocked.  
“Yeah,” Hyesung admitted to his own surprise.  
“Who?”

_You._

“You don't know them,” he babbled.

Hyesung touched his hair nervously, fidgeting, and judging by the way Eric was staring at him, there was no doubt his friend knew he was lying to him. Hyesung avoided his eyes, feeling the wheels in Eric's brain turning dangerously fast at his words, trying to put two and two together. He was probably listing in his head all the females in Hyesung's close friend circle and crossing off as easily their names one by one. 

“Since when?” Eric insisted, his eyes focused on his face.  
“Some time,” Hyesung answered with hesitation after a while, in a timid murmur. 

Well, just a decade or so.

Hyesung squirmed a little under Eric's scrutinizing stare, avoiding carefully the dark eyes that could read his thoughts so well.

“And... have you told them?” Eric inquired again, falsely nonchalant.

Letting go of the joystick, Hyesung drank down his beer and leaned back, his head resting on the sofa. He sighed, eyes downcast. 

“No. Because I, unlike you, know for sure it's unrequited.”  
“How? Do they have a significant other?”  
“No. Well, not yet, I guess,” Hyesung hesitated, remembering Eric's confession with a pang.

It was just a matter of time before Eric would confess to his love or find someone else. A girl, in any case, Hyesung thought bitterly again.

Eric's eyes narrowed. His laugh was mirthless, incredulous when he sent his question right back at him. 

“Then how can you know if you haven't told them?”

Hyesung turned his head towards him. Their gazes met. Hyesung's eyes stung. His heart ached. 

“I just know, that's all.”

_Because you don't like men._

They looked at each other for a long, tense moment, and Hyesung turned his head, hoping that the rapper hadn't noticed his glistening eyes. Not able to bear it anymore, he stood up. 

“Sorry, I spoiled the mood,” he apologized in a calm, sad voice. “I should go anyway. It's getting late. Thanks for the meal, and the clothes. I'll bring them back to you tomorrow.”

He was already starting to leave when Eric stood up and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. At the same time, a loud clap of thunder erupted right above them, as if it happened in the room. Hyesung trembled. 

“Stay,” Eric nearly murmured. “I didn't mean to upset you. Sleep here okay? You drank and it's still pouring down out there.”

Despite himself, Hyesung chuckled at that. He turned around and arched his eyebrows. “Eric, you do know I live in the building next to yours, right?”

Eric smiled before pouting a little. “I don't know. For a neighbor, you don't visit me that much.”

Hyesung smiled back, rolling his eyes at his answer. Eric was soon serious again.

“Stay, please.” 

***

Hyesung didn't know why he was always finding himself in this kind of awkward situation. Well, maybe he knew. He swore. Those big, pretty dark eyes would be the end of him one day. 

Hyesung sighed and pouted, feeling hopeless and a little dizzy as he snuggled further under the quilt of Eric's bed. Eric's distinctive, addictive smell was all around him. He was even wearing his pyjamas after all. 

Eric had insisted for him to stay and share his bedroom, saying it would be just like old times when they were still sharing rooms at the SM dorms.

_My guestroom is a mess right now anyway. You don't mind sharing a bed with me, right?_

No, of course not, Hyesung had stuttered with embarrassment in front of these intense, attentive eyes. 

Of course he didn't mind. He was just dead nervous. 

Back then, even when Shinhwa was promoting and all the boys often had to share rooms, the two of them had shared a bed alone on a mere couple of occasions, and every fucking time, things had happened. Mostly, Hyesung had ended cuddled up to Eric the following morning, even sporting an unyielding erection once. Hyesung had been mortified, but Eric had not made any comment about it, shrugging it off. 

Hyesung scrunched up his face at the memory and hid his head under the pillow. So fucking embarrassing. 

At that time, he had been very conscious of his attraction to the other male. He had been aware of it for quite a while, to be honest. Well, Hyesung had always thought Eric was handsome, from the very beginning. At first, he had managed to convince himself that he was only envious of Eric's good looks though, but slowly, insidious feelings had made their way to his heart, and he couldn't deny anymore that he was in love with the man. 

The singer could still remember every detail of the night when he had realized his feelings, how moody Eric had been at the bar, how the rapper had poured out his deepest insecurities to his best friend, letting him sit on his lap all night because there was no seat left. Hyesung closed his eyes, remembering how drunk and flirty they had been, and how sweetly and innocently he had kissed Eric on the lips when his depressed friend had told him that no one would ever love him in order to reassure him. Remembering how he had thought at that moment that he loved the young man. 

He also remembered how terrified he had felt the following day, after realizing all the consequences of being gay, of being in love with his colleague. His best friend.

After that, things had started to become awkward between them. Hyesung had blamed the ricsyung fans and Eric had said nothing, making Hyesung feel even more guilty.

His face reappearing from under the pillow, Hyesung sighed. Why him? Why couldn't he have fallen in love with a nice, sweet girl?

Coming back from the bathroom, Eric entered the bedroom, interrupting his thoughts. He slipped into the bed, behind Hyesung who had his back turned to him, feigning sleep. Eric's nightstand lamp was the only light illuminating the room. When Eric didn't switch it off, Hyesung hesitated. He opened his eyes. 

“Can you turn off the light?”

He waited, but no answer came. Still nervous, he closed his eyes again, not daring to turn around. 

“So, who is it?”

Hyesung's heart immediately started to beat faster at those words. Eric hadn't given up, obviously. 

“Hyesung-ah!” Eric insisted.  
“Eric-ah, shut off the light,” Hyesung said, ignoring him.  
“Okay, so you'll tell me who it is if I shut it off?”

He quickly turned it off, and Hyesung sighed. He extended his hand, switching the nightstand lamp on his side on, and he rolled over, facing Eric. They stared at each other. 

“I'm sorry Eric, but I can't.”  
“Why can't you tell me? Am I not your best friend?” He argued, pouting cutely.

Remembering Eric's own secrets, Hyesung chuckled darkly.

“I could ask you the same things.”  
"I want to tell you but..."  
"Save it, I don't want to know anymore anyway."

Tears threatened to form in his red, stinging eyes. Not waiting for his reply, Hyesung switched off the light for good and turned his back to his friend again, hiding his bitter face in the dark. He was probably acting like a jerk, but Eric didn't even know how cruel he was being. 

“Good night,” he said, ending their conversation. 

His friend didn't answer. They were silent for a moment, in the complete darkness, listening to the raging storm, when Eric softly murmured a few words that made Hyesung tremble.

“What are you so afraid of?”

Hyesung bit the inside of his cheek, feeling more tears well up in his eyes.

“Hyesung-ah, please tell me.”

He waited again, but Hyesung didn't answer, his fingers curling tightly around the pillow. His eyelashes were wet with unshed tears. 

“Don't ignore me,” Eric whined, poking him lightly. “I know you're not sleeping.”

Hyesung sniffled once and Eric's fingertips lingered on his back at the sound before tracing soothing patterns on his tee-shirt.

“Pilkyo? Hey, are you alright?” Eric asked in a worried tone.  
“I'm fine. Just, drop it ok?” Hyesung murmured in a pleading voice.

He didn't say anything more, and Eric scooted closer, his arm sneaking around Hyesung's waist and his fingers brushing the singer's wrist tentatively. 

“Ok,” Eric yielded, his breath tickling Hyesung's nape.

The singer sighed quietly in relief, and allowed himself to gradually relax in Eric's arms, indulging in Eric's surprisingly tender touch. He felt a little guilty to take advantage of his friend's concern though. Eric's fingers brushed his, and Hyesung couldn't resist to nudge them back softly. If he knew...

“Come here.” 

Hyesung barely had the time to dry his tears before Eric suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled at it gently but firmly so that the singer had to turn towards him. Theirs noses bumped against each other and their minty breaths hitched at their closeness. They both became as still as stones.

Hyesung flushed in the darkness, feeling suddenly very awake and alert. He could feel his heartbeat accelerating faster and faster with each passing second. 

“Sorry for your nose. Can't see you,” he stammered.

Why was he apologizing anyway? It was Eric's damn fault! He was too nervous. He should move, they were way too close, but it felt so good. As he debated with himself, panicking inwardly, Eric's arm went back to hold his waist, brushing the small of his back. Hyesung flushed at the intimate gesture but he didn't say anything nor did he push him away. Obviously taking his lack of reaction for tacit permission, Eric didn't stop caressing him.

“No biggie,” he reassured him, murmuring.

They stayed like this for a while, and too stunned, Hyesung forgot why they were in this position in the first place. It felt like a dream, and he had to struggle not to do anything silly. 

Not seeming disturbed by it, Eric murmured again, thoughtfully.

“Pilkyo...”  
“What?” Hyesung said softly when he didn't continue, wondering about Eric's strange behaviour.

Eric didn't answer but his nose brushed against his, barely, as if by mistake, even though it was definitely suspicious.

“Sorry, can't see you either,” he apologized.  
“It's okay,” Hyesung babbled timidly.

It wasn't okay though. Hyesung was close to having a heartattack.

Despite his apology, Eric's nose kept caressing his with more confidence after his words, finding no resistance, and his breath tickled Hyesung's face.

Lost in his confused thoughts, Hyesung's eyelids fluttered when soft lips brushed agaist his skin, slowly making their way to his mouth. They stopped a few millimeters away from it, waiting, and dizzy, Hyesung found himself expecting... He wasn't going to... was he? When Eric finally gave him a feather light kiss though, Hyesung couldn't even react, his eyes widening in the dark and heart beating crazily.

Did he just...?

Eric's hand left his back to cup his cheek delicately, his thumb stroking the soft, warm skin. He kissed him, again and again, each time more firmly, and Hyesung stopped thinking – he just couldn't anymore – as he started to respond to the sweet kisses with hesitation but equal tenderness, his hand barely daring to touch Eric's clothed side. 

After a while though, doubts were forgotten and they were sharing hungry, open mouthed kisses, hands caressing each other's back, arms and waist as if their lives depended on it.

But when Eric grabbed his hip, trying to bring them closer together, Hyesung became suddenly very aware of his growing desire. Breaking their kiss, he tried to push Eric away, too late, as his pelvis was suddenly flushed against the man's hip. 

“I...”

Hyesung was out of breath, his mind numb, and he didn't know what to say, how to explain. Eric held him a little tighter. His breath was short too when he spoke into his ear, his cheek against Hyesung's. 

“I want you too, idiot.”

Hyesung's punch on his chest a couple of seconds later was kind of expected. It was feeble though, almost a caress. 

“Ouch!” Eric mock complained, laughing.  
“Who's an idiot?” Hyesung mumbled, affronted.  
“You. And by the way, I like you too,” Eric said simply, sincerely.

Hyesung didn't answer with words, but after a few seconds of obvious shock at his confession, his arms were around Eric's shoulders, hugging him forcefully, and Eric just grinned against his skin, hugging him back delicately and proceeding to kiss thoroughly his jaw and neck, feeling the insanely quick pulse against his own skin. 

Eyes closed, Hyesung let him do as he pleased, caressing his hair and scalp as an encouragement. While doing so, he couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't hallucinating. It felt too good to be true. Maybe he hadn't come to Eric's flat after his blind date. Maybe he was in his bed, dreaming. 

But when Eric's teeth grazed his neck gently, nibbling at it and making him moan, Hyesung didn't care anymore if it was only a dream, and cupping the man's jaws between his hands, he kissed him again. 

***

About an hour later, they were still embraced, talking, kissing and caressing each other's skin every now and then. They had removed their shirts but not their night pants, even though their pants were the ones actually ruined by their activities. 

Hyesung felt himself blush. He timidly hid his head under Eric's chin despite the protective darkness around them. He was glad the lights weren't on or he would have died of embarrassment. They hadn't gone all the way – they hadn't even talked about it, and to be honest, Hyesung wasn't sure he was ready for _that_ yet – but a little bit of rubbing and fondling through his clothes had been enough to make him come in a matter of minutes, making him feel like a horny teenager. 

Eric had more stamina it seemed, but not much more than him. 

Smiling at the thought as Eric kissed his forehead and stroked his hair, Hyesung let his fingers touch his shoulder lightly, trying to map its contour. The quiet atmosphere of the dark room was only disturbed by the gentle patter of the rain against the window. 

“Eric?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How did you know?” He murmured shyly.

They had confessed to each other - just before fooling around, Hyesung remembered coyly once again - that they were indeed each other's 'special person', the one they were both talking about earlier in their coded conversation. Or rather, Eric had admitted it first then bugged Hyesung until he had to shut him up.

_Yes, of course I was talking about you, dummy!_

But he knew very well that they both had been too afraid to say anything and risk to lose their best friend for an unrequited love.

Hyesung felt him shrug. Fingertips touched his ear, softly.

“I wasn't totally sure. But you did make me extremely suspicious tonight, so I had to take my chances. And..."  
"And?"

Eric didn't answer immediately. Hugging him tightly, his lips searched his in the dark to give him a passionate, heated kiss that made them moan, then caressing his back, he sighed of contentment, murmuring teasingly against his lips.

"Well, I'm glad I did. So far, I'm rather enjoying this blind date.” 

Blushing, Hyesung giggled against his mouth. They shared another kiss, more tender, then hugging Eric's waist, the singer leaned in to kiss his neck and shoulder. He was rather enjoying this date night too.

After a while, Hyesung broke the comfortable silence, hesitating again. 

"You know, I... I would never have guessed you..."

He didn't end his sentence, but the meaning was clear for both of them. He was so surprised by this turn of events. He would never have thought that Eric could like a man. Even less that he could ever like _him_. Not even in his wildest dreams. 

"And I, you," Eric murmured. "I'm thankful though. How did I get so lucky?"

He kissed his temple, then nuzzled his cheek as he embraced his shoulders. Hyesung could felt Eric's smile against his skin, and as they slowly fell asleep, the singer held him a little tighter, a matching smile on his lips.

***

_The morning after._

When Hyesung woke up, the sun was shining brightly, submerging the bedroom of its warm light. His mind fuzzy, he stretched out and rolled over until he was on his back, smiling at the ceiling, eyes still closed. He felt good and well rested in the comfortable bed. 

But why was he feeling so happy? 

He opened his eyes slightly. It took him a few seconds to remember everything that had happened the previous night, everything from Eric's confession to the hot make-out sessions that had followed through the night between sleepy cuddles and snuggles. 

He immediately sat up, eyes wide open, looking at his surroundings. Eric wasn't in bed with him anymore, but the door was ajar, and faraway sounds and faint smells were telling him that he was probably in the kitchen, making breakfast.

Feeling suddenly nervous and very naked in the daylight that kissed his chest, he got up, heading to the bathroom to take a very quick shower. After that, he shaved, using a disposable razor, styled his hair the best he could and put on his borrowed clothes, not without sniffing Eric's smell on them before with a stupid grin on his face. 

Mere minutes later, he was clean and ready, stalling in the corridor as he hesitated to enter the kitchen, fidgeting. 

What should he say or do? Act casually? He wasn't sure. Afterall, his dating experience was poor and deficient. Not to mention, he had never dated a guy. Were they officially dating anyway? He held back a sigh. It had been so much easier to kiss and cuddle in the dark. 

Now that his mind was clearer, even though he was happy that his feelings were reciprocated, he couldn't help but be worried, suddenly scared about the numerous troubles that could lie ahead if they were going to be in a relationship. Could it even work?

Still, this love was worth the risk. He was certain of that. 

Summoning up all his courage, he peeked into the kitchen, watching Eric as he prepared their breakfast, focused on his task. Then, after clearing his throat, Hyesung tapped lightly on the door to signal his entry.

Eric turned around. They looked at each other, and Hyesung wondered if he had been blind all this time, the love and tenderness in Eric's warm eyes seeming now quite evident. He also wondered if his own eyes showed his feelings so obviously. 

“Hi,” Hyesung said, shyly.  
“Hi.”

Hands in the pockets of his hoodie, he shuffled a little awkwardly towards Eric who hadn't moved yet, and he stopped at a short distance, looking in his eyes. 

“My clothes really suit you,” Eric said, smiling. 

Hyesung smiled back, feeling warm all over. He touched his neck and looked down, nervous. 

“I didn't know what you'd like for breakfast, so I prepared a little bit of everything,” Eric started to say. 

Hyesung let him babble cutely about what he had cooked – or at least tried to cook – for a while, then taking a step forward – he really couldn't wait anymore – the singer cupped his cheek with one hand and kissed him amorously. 

Once he got over his initial surprise at Hyesung's blunt but sweet attack, the rapper responded eagerly to his kiss, taking him in his arms. 

“I could get used to this,” he murmured after a while, between kisses, his voice serious. 

Embracing his shoulders, Hyesung smiled against his lips. 

“Me too.”

***

One hour later, Hyesung was pressed against the front door. They were kissing again, hands all over each other. The rapper didn't want to let go of him, and it was sweet really, but...

“Eric,” Hyesung chuckled, breaking their kiss to breathe some much needed air. “I really have to go.”  
“Do you?” Eric asked, with pleading eyes.  
“Yeah,” Hyesung answered with an apologetic smile. 

Eric wasn't working today, but Hyesung had an appointment in less than one hour, which let him barely the time to go back to his flat to drop his wet clothes in the laundry basket and change for something more professionally suitable.

“Okay,” Eric agreed, reluctantly. “I'll call you later?”

Hyesung nodded and kissed him one last time, his arms around Eric's neck. The kiss lingered, Eric taking the opportunity to taste his mouth thoroughly once again, then he took a step back, finally releasing him. 

Hyesung put on his coat, took his bag of wet clothes and opened the door, purposefully not looking at Eric's puppy eyes as he went out, heading towards the lift. 

It was only when he was already in the lift that he took the risk to look at the man who was still standing at the entrance of his flat, failing to suppress an amused smile when he saw Eric's pouty lips, the rapper's head leaning pitifully on the wall as he watched him leave. 

And it was only when the lift doors closed that a huge grin appeared on Hyesung's face. He rubbed his red cheeks to cool them down, trying to calm down.

They hadn't talked about the previous night or what they were exactly during breakfast but Eric had been very sweet and attentive to him, kissing his cheek and touching him tenderly from time to time as they sat next to each other, eating their breakfast and talking about their respective schedules. 

He hit his head on the wall. Gosh, he was already missing him. Wasn't he pathetic?

When the doors opened on the first floor, his phone buzzed, signalling a message had just arrived and Hyesung took his phone to read it. It was Eric.

_I had a wonderful blind date yesterday. Miss you already :( What about a second date tonight?_

Hyesung did not waste time stepping out of the lift, afraid to be too tempted to push the familiar button and go back to Eric's flat on the spot. He was irremediably crazy in love with the man. 

Smiling, he left the building, writing his answer under the blinding sun. 

~The End~


	2. Home dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that I had in mind and took form earlier this week because of our flirty ricsyung. Could fit after blind date so here it is! ^^
> 
> I'll certainly edit this later, sorry for the mistakes you'll find. If some readers are interested, I edited my other stories too (especially the end of Our secrets) a few weeks ago. You might notice some differences ;)  
> Edit: finally edited with an explicit scene, be warned. ^^' I changed the rating of this story, just in case.
> 
> Edit 2015.03.22 : omg, RS lives in the same building now :O
> 
> Happy reading!

_Three weeks later._

Stuck in a traffic jam on his way back home, Eric drummed his fingers on the wheel with impatience. 

After leaving the office – where he was doing his public service –, about half an hour ago, he had gradually been growing restless and anxious in the unmoving car. Eric sighed, taking out his phone again. 

Since the early afternoon, Hyesung hadn't answered a single text message.

Eric read the last message of the singer at 1:46p.m. for the umpteeth time. 

_Gomdori says he misses you._

"What about you?" Eric complained out loud, pouting. "Don't you miss me? Even a little?"

The rapper couldn't help but smile though. 

Since they had started dating, one month ago, Hyesung – who rarely went to the leader's flat uninvited – had taken the very unexpected habit to go to his place in his absence for lunchtime to feed and take care of his dog when he could, even if Eric had assured him it wasn't necessary. After all, he always left a lot of food for his little companion and Gomdori was used to be alone during the day. 

Hyesung had insisted to do it though and it was cute, but – not that he was jealous of the little dog or anything, because that'd definitely be absurd – Eric was positive that his boyfriend spent more time with Gomdori than him lately.

On that matter, it had been nearly two days now that he hadn't seen him at all. Eric rubbed his neck and stared at the ceiling of his car. He had hoped they could have a home date tonight, but he had not idea about Hyesung's whereabouts after lunch. 

Eric was suddenly nervous. Their relationship was still in its early stages, the best friends often tiptoeing awkwardly around each other, and the rapper was worried that Hyesung would suddenly freak out and think they were making a mistake. 

After all, they couldn't even date properly and go out as the average couple. As if being gay wasn't hard enough in this society, he couldn't imagine what would happen if the media discovered that two male celebrities, two Shinhwa members were dating. 

Eric stared at the road with unseeing eyes. Since the night they had confessed to each other, they had only met up a few times in each other's flat, when they both hadn't been exhausted by their respective schedules, and had only dared to go out one night in public – after much hesitation on Hyesung's part – with some common friends. 

Not that they had been obvious in front of their friends – well, they were still both deep in the closet –, only sharing discreet glances and small touches, and smiling together in their own little bubble.

Hyesung was slowly opening up to him. It was nice, getting closer to him, but it wasn't enough. 

Sighing, Eric barely managed to move his car a few meters forward before the traffic stopped again. 

He craved for more, but he didn't know if he could ask for it without scaring Hyesung away. 

Staring at his stubbornly silent phone, Eric whispered uneasily. 

"Where are you?"

~~~

Getting out of the elevator, Eric walked up to the front door of his flat. Before entering his code, he hesitated. Maybe he should have gone directly to Hyesung's flat first. What if something bad had happened to him? It wasn't usual for the singer to ignore his messages for a whole afternoon, even when they fought. 

Or was it the reason? Was he mad at him for some reason Eric hadn't realized yet? The rapper often said and did stupid things, and the singer could be quite sensitive sometimes. Eric bit his lips, thinking hard about what could have annoyed him, and he entered the code of his flat absentmindedly. 

Once inside, the unusual silence stirred him from his anxious thoughts and he frowned. Gomdori always came to greet him, barking happily and tail flapping. Always. Every day. Without exception. 

"Gom..." he started to call him, a little bit worried, before noticing something else. A pair of familiar shoes in the doorway. He blinked, surprised. 

"Pilkyo?"

Removing his jacket, then his leather shoes, he stepped inside quickly. After checking the empty kitchen, he walked in the living room and came to a full stop in front of the scene before him. 

Hyesung was lying on the sofa, peacefully and deeply asleep, looking so graceful and beautiful that Eric could barely tear his eyes away. Gomdori was cuddled up to him, snuggling his chest. The TV was turned on, displaying in a loop the introduction scene of a war game, its soft dim light playing on the pale glowing face of the singer. The coffee table was completely littered with food wrappings and scraps of what had obviously been the singer's lunch. 

The whole scene looked so homely that it made Eric's heart swell, and the rapper blinked rapidly, chasing forming tears away. Hyesung was here, looking so cozy as if he had been comfortably waiting for him to come home. 

_Home._ That's exactly what he wanted it to be for Hyesung. 

Only Gomdori had heard him come in and the little dog lifted his head with clear interest, tail flailing and ears raised high in the air. He didn't move one bit though, only staring at him with huge eyes as if he was waiting for his master to come closer and pet him. 

Eric rubbed his face and suddenly chuckled. Even though he was feeling giddy in front of the totally unexpected cute scene, he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed too. 

"Aish, really. I can't believe... Yah! Gomdori!" He scolded him in a hushed tone. "You traitor!" 

Gomdori didn't seem impressed though, only stretching his little legs and lying his head on the sofa again in response while keeping a lazy eye on his master. 

"Since when do you get along with kitties, anyway?" Eric wondered out loud, mocking him. 

Gomdori didn't gratify the offensive question with an answer – despite the fact that Hyesung did look like a cute, sleeping cat. 

Eric came closer, petting then gently pushing Gomdori to make room for himself. The dog got off the sofa and the rapper sat down, hovering over his boyfriend and arms leaning on the sofa. He examined Hyesung's relaxed face for a while, then he sighed. 

"And you rascal, here you were, cuddling with Gomdori. Do you know how worried I was?"

Of course, Hyesung didn't answer and Eric swore softly, feeling his heart beating a little faster as he looked at his boyfriend. He smiled.

"Not that I mind finding you here. I can afford feeding a cat too, even a gluttonous one."

Hyesung frowned cutely in his sleep, as if he had heard him, and on a whim, Eric leaned a little more and kissed him lightly, licking his upper lip with the tip of his tongue when suddenly, a hand on his cheek pushed him away gently but firmly. 

Eyes still closed, Hyesung suddenly turned his head to avoid another attack of his lips. 

"Gomdori! I told you not to lick me!" He whined loudly. 

Eric didn't move, surprised by his outburst, and Hyesung finally opened his eyes, realizing that something was odd. Their eyes met and the singer flushed. He looked at his hand, still on Eric's cheek. 

"Eric? Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it was you." Hyesung said apologetically while stroking Eric's pouty cheek.  
"You thought I was Gomdori." Eric stated with a dumbfounded expression.  
"Well, he does lick my face a lot," Hyesung explained with a raised eyebrow.  
"I didn't know you guys were that close now. Should I be worried?" Eric asked in fake seriousness, frowning. 

Laughing, Hyesung swore colorfully and scolded the grinning man with a gentle push on his head. He was still blushing a little as he sat up, leaning on his arms and searching for his eyes. 

"Idiot, that's your fault anyway," he admonished him. "You should have woken me and asked for my permission first."

Eric had the decency to look sheepish. He avoided his eyes, but he kept smiling. 

"Sorry. It's just... I didn't expect to find you here when I came back and I..."

He couldn't continue, unable to explain out loud his giddiness without feeling shy. He had come home alone for so long, without anyone waiting for him that he was suddenly dizzy with happiness.

It was Hyesung's turn to be embarrassed. He rubbed his head.

"Ah, I didn't mean to stay in your flat, but I fell asleep and..."  
"Hey, that's all right," Eric assured him quickly. "What I mean is... I'm glad you're here... You can come and stay whenever you like. It's your home too," he finished with a timid smile, looking up.

Surprised, Hyesung just stared at him with questioning eyes. They both stopped talking, gazing at the other in a growingly serious atmosphere until Eric broke the spell, leaning towards Hyesung with a cheeky smile. 

"So... do I get a welcome kiss?"

Blushing, Hyesung suddenly chuckled and averted his eyes. 

"Tssk, I don't know if you deserve one."  
"I do," Eric replied with a pout. 

Hyesung didn't answer, but looked at him again. Eric's gaze was intense and Hyesung trembled a little as he leaned in and delicately cupped his jaw with one hand, caressing his cheek tenderly with his thumb. Taking him in his arms, Eric finally closed the distance between them with a soft kiss, tongue parting Hyesung's lips with a lick.

Hyesung moaned as the kiss deepened, slow and sweet. He leaned back on the couch, Eric lying on top of him, and the singer murmured a few words against his lips as he closed his eyes. 

"Welcome home."

~~~

_15th of March 2015._

Hyesung picked up the box of gifts from the back seat, and after waving their managers goodbye, he closed the door, watching as they started both cars again almost simultaneously and drove their way out of the parking. 

He turned around, nearly bumping into Eric who was waiting for him, and they walked together towards the elevator. The singer heaved a sigh and smiled, glad to be home again. 

It had been a long, exhausting but pleasant week. A lot of filming and a few trophies too. He was amazed at the great tenacity of their fans. Really, who would have expected the first generation idol group to win all these awards?

"My flat?" Eric asked tiredly, leaning on the wall next to the lift doors. 

Hyesung thought about it for a few seconds, then he nodded, smiling a little. They were used to alternate their home dates between their two apartments but generally, spending their nights at Eric's was more convenient, since he didn't have to bring Gomdori along with him. 

Eric smiled back, but it was weak. As they waited for the lift, Hyesung really looked at Eric who was still checking his messages on his phone. The leader looked very tired. Hyesung couldn't see his eyes well behind those dark glasses but he didn't need to see them to imagine the huge, dark circles around them, barely concealed behind the remaining make up of the earlier filming. 

Eric definitely needed rest, and he wasn't the only one. Hyesung couldn't wait for them to flop down on the couch and cuddle. They had agreed on watching a movie and ordering a couple of pizzas and coke bottles to quietly celebrate the good news and results of the week together. A quiet home date night to relax between rehearsals, a few days before their concert. 

"Oh, it's Minwoo. Guess what? We made it, the fans made it. Our MV has reached two million views on youtube!" Eric suddenly exclaimed, reading a new message.  
"You're kidding, right?"

Hyesung moved closer, reading the message over Eric's shoulder and he swore with excitement. Minwoo had already filmed a thank you video to their fans. Each one of them would have to do it, as they had promised. 

"I can't believe it," Hyesung said again, reading Minwoo's messages twice in a row. 

_Tell Hyesung too. Now it's your turn guys! Make it interesting! ;)_

"Aish, that Minwoo... Talk about pressure." Eric grumbled.

Hyesung sighed against Eric's shoulder. He looked up, glancing at his boyfriend.

"What should we do?"

The lift arrived and they stepped in. Eric removed his glasses and looked at Hyesung. 

"Why not doing a video here, right now?"  
"Right now?" Hyesung repeated, unsure.  
"It doesn't have to be long. I'm sure the fans will love it if we do it together, if you know what I mean."

Eric winked at him with a cheeky smile, and the singer flushed at the unsubtle overtone, inappropriate thoughts filling his mind. They had read many comments on the web pleading the members for a ricsyung video if they could reach the two million views. If only they knew...

"I'm not sure..." Hyesung started to say, automatically pressing Eric's floor number. 

The doors closed and the lift started going up. Ignoring the singer's doubts, Eric prepared his phone camera. 

"Come on, it'll be fun. Ready?"  
"What do we say?" Hyesung said, giving in easily despite his nervous thoughts.  
"Let's do it Dongwan's style. Manseh!" he nearly screamed, arms in the air.

Hiding his amusement, Hyesung bumped his shoulder with his and scolded him with a frown. 

"Aish! Think about our poor neighbors you idiot! Don't shout."

Eric only giggled, bumping his shoulder back and looking at him sweetly, and Hyesung couldn't help but smile. 

In a matter of seconds, they had taken the video, whispering their motto with goofy faces to their fans, and the door opened. Hyesung quickly got off the elevator, still smiling after their silly recording, closely followed by Eric who was already checking the video. 

"We look cute. Me especially."

Hyesung turned his head towards his boyfriend, noticing his little smirk, and he rolled his eyes affectionately. 

"Tssk."  
"You don't look so bad yourself. I mean, for a kitty." 

Hyesung bumped his shoulder again, and Eric laughed. They arrived in front of Eric's flat and as he typed his code, Hyesung took the leader's phone and played the video with one hand. They did look cute, but...

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked again, uncertain.  
"Why? It's short but it's perfect!"  
"I know but..." 

There was no doubt that their fans were going to recognize the elevator of their building complex and wonder why they were taking the same one. After all, everybody thought that the neighbors lived in different buildings. They didn't know yet that Eric had moved to Hyesung's building a couple of months ago. Gosh, Hyesung was sure the other Shinhwa members were going to tease them endlessly about it.

Opening slightly the door, Eric leaned towards him, his lips brushing his ear. 

"Well, I guess we could have made it more interesting. I remember kissing you quite a few times in that lift, among other things," he said, smirking.

Hyesung's cheeks immediately turned crimson at the hidden suggestion, and he pushed the laughing man away, sending a nervous glance around them in the empty hallway.

"Don't be ridiculous!"  
"What? Think about our fans," Eric argued innocently. 

Hyesung blushed even more and swore colorfully at these words, ignoring the grinning man at his side as he stomped into the flat. 

Eric closed the door behind them, and after removing their coats and shoes, Hyesung went to put the box down on the coffee table. He sat down next to it, directly on the carpet, and started to examine some of the gifts. Eric lied down on the couch just behind him, heaving a relieved sigh as his back muscles finally started to loosen up.

"They'll see that we're going home together," the singer finally said, uttering his thoughts as he glanced at Eric. 

Obviously not giving a damn about it, the leader shrugged. 

"So what? Can't we party at my home after such a crazy week?"

Hyesung looked unsure but he didn't argue this time, only watching his lover thoughtfully as the man took his phone again and called one of their usual restaurants, ordering their favorite pizzas. 

Finally, the singer sighed, giving in and relaxing a little as he leaned his head back on the rapper's belly, letting his boyfriend play with his hair for a while. 

The singer was often worried about their secret relationship being unveiled, but being careful to preserve their precious secret didn't mean they couldn't play with the fans' nerves a little, he guessed. After all, they had done it before, without any consequence. 

Among many other things, Hyesung could remember the photo that Eric had taken in the singer's dim-lighted bedroom a few years ago. 

That night, lying on Hyesung's bed – fortunately, fully clothed – they had talked for hours, and when the singer had fallen asleep, Eric hadn't hesitated to take a photo of his sleeping boyfriend – arguing later that he was 'just too cute' – and upload it on the internet, for all to see. 

The fans had speculated that it was indeed Hyesung's bedroom and that the photographer might have been Eric himself, but of course, there hadn't been any concrete proof nor confirmation of the neighbors. 

To steady his nerves as Eric uploaded their new video on the internet, Hyesung started going through the gifts and mail in the box they had received at the shooting. Soon, Eric was reading out loud the incoming new comments, laughing when all the ricsyung fans went crazy over a three seconds long video. 

Mere minutes later, the doorbell was ringing and Hyesung stood up immediately.

"I'll get it."

He was at the door in a few strides. After checking the order, he took out his wallet as the delivery man told him the price. 

Hyesung started a little when Eric stealthily came up from behind him, hovering over his shoulder. 

"Don't take his money," he told the man, taking the pizzas himself in exchange of a few banknotes. "I'm the one in charge of feeding the cat."

Obviously wondering if he was serious or kidding about this pizza eating 'cat', the delivery man just blinked and took his money, then left as quickly as possible. Next to Eric, Hyesung looked like a blushing tomato. After closing the door, he protested loudly, glaring at the rapper's retreating back.

"Yah! What was that?"  
"That's your fault, stop paying for everything," Eric scolded him lightly, winking at the man over his shoulder. "You tend to forget that I'm older than you."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Hyesung exploded, clearly annoyed. "You're my boyfriend and we live together! I can damn well pay for a couple of pizzas if I want!"

Eric turned around swiftly at his words, looking a little shocked. He stared at him. 

"What? What did you just say?"  
"I said you're my..."

Realizing abruptly what he had said, Hyesung froze and avoided his eyes, flushing. 

"Never mind," he stuttered.  
"No, say it again," Eric insisted, his eyes bright as he looked for his.  
"I said, _never mind_!" Hyesung repeated a little louder, becoming redder at each passing second. 

Not waiting for his reply, Hyesung took the pizzas from Eric's hands and disappeared in the living room, muttering with indignation to himself about 'cat nonsense' and leaving the rapper in a daze. 

~~~

Two hours later, the pizzas boxes and coke bottles were empty, and the neighbors lied on their side on the couch, their heads sharing the same pillow as they watched the end of the movie Roaring Currents. Eric had forbidden Gomdori to cuddle with the 'cat' and banned him from the couch, so the little dog was sleeping on the nearby armchair. 

Holding his boyfriend against his chest, Eric was caressing Hyesung's waist and belly absentmindedly, his arm under the warm hoodie, fingertips drawing imaginary patterns on the soft skin. 

He never stopped even when he lost track of the story plotline on the screen, lost in his thoughts. A murmur interrupted them though when the end credits started, silky black hair brushing his chin as Hyesung tilted his head to look at him. The back of his fingers tenderly brushed his jaw.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now. Don't lie, I know you're exhausted."

Eric shrugged slightly. 

"Can't sleep," he replied simply, both knowing the Shinhwa leader had become an insomniac through the years and only managed to sleep a couple of hours at night, especially when he was preoccupied by work.

Usually, he slept better when Hyesung was sharing a bed with him though. It was easier to relax in the presence of his boyfriend, somehow. Except for tonight it seemed, as a million thoughts invaded his restless mind. 

"Want to go to bed? I can think of one or two things to help you relax," the singer whispered again with tempting eyes, turning his body towards him. 

His hand caressed Eric's hip, fingertips lingering on his groin, and his mouth brushed his, the tip of his tongue licking his lower lip as he took it delicately between his teeth.

Eric smiled at the inviting promise and kissed him back, moaning slightly. He knew perfectly well all the tricks that talented tongue could do. But it could wait. 

Leaning back slightly, he kissed his nose and took him in his arms so that Hyesung's front body was completely flushed against his own body. 

"I'll hold you to that," Eric whispered back, gazing at him with dark eyes. "But there's something else that could help too."  
"What?" Hyesung asked, curious.  
"I'd like to know what you meant earlier," he inquired softly.

Making an obvious effort, Hyesung didn't avoid his eyes this time, but he seemed embarrassed. 

"Which part?"  
"Well, I'm aware that I'm your boyfriend," he teased him, raising his eyebrows. 

Hyesung smiled a little at that, and Eric continued. "But I didn't know you thought about us as living together already."

Hyesung cleared his throat. He hesitated, definitely nervous. 

"Well, I know we don't exactly live together but... We're always in each other's flat, so it feels that way, I guess."

Eric could read between the lines what he meant by it, and it warmed his heart. 

_It feels like home._

"I see," Eric said, smiling even more. 

Squeezing his arm soothingly, he leaned in and kissed his flustered lover. 

"But doesn't that mean we should live together then, for real?" He couldn't help but tease him.  
"Eric..."

Sighing, Hyesung only shook his head, and Eric pouted. 

They had talked about that possibility once or twice, but it would be too suspicious. Not that coming and going to each other's flat – on a nearly daily basis sometimes – wasn't suspicious too, but moving in together was something else entirely. 

Moreover, they were used to having their own space, so living together wasn't the next agenda item right now...

But Eric wasn't a fool. He knew that Hyesung had already been researching for houses and had hinted a couple of times that, one day, maybe, they could have their home, together. 

He could see it in Hyesung's eyes at that moment too, and Eric nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Okay," he said simply.

_I'll hold you to that too._

Eric sealed the silent vow with a slow, possessive kiss that made the singer moan, then he nuzzled his face and neck, murmuring sweetly.

"So, about that promise?" he asked him cutely, hopeful. "I'm quite tense right now."

Hyesung chuckled, slightly blushing in the darkness. He stood up, then taking his hand, he pulled on it until the groaning rapper was on his feet too. 

After turning off the tv with the remote control, Eric followed him towards the dim-lighted bedroom, not bothering one bit to close the door behind them as Hyesung pushed him on the bed and straddled him sensually. He leaned forward, kissing him eagerly while they started to undress each other. 

They were soon half-naked, kissing and caressing every centimeter of the other's skin with clear devotion and passion for a while, until the singer finally broke their loving embrace and leaned back slightly. His fingertips brushed Eric's bare belly.

"Still want me to show you my relaxing tips?" He teased him, raising his eyebrows.

Watching him lovingly, Eric nodded with a smile, stroking his thighs. 

"Yep, show me," he challenged him.

His lover's half-lidded dark eyes seemed to devour him as he leaned in to kiss him, and Eric bit his lips in anticipation when Hyesung's soft mouth left his face and neck after a couple of minutes to leisurely kiss his way down his chest, lingering on his breastbone and navel. Gentle hands slid on his arms and belly, soothing his goose bumps, then pulled his pants and underwear down slowly. He gasped as the same soft hands massaged his bare hips, feeling completely exposed and excited, and his fingers smoothed the singer's hair in encouragement. 

When Hyesung started licking and sucking him sensuously – Eric feeling even more pleasure as his usually shy lover very obviously enjoyed treating his boyfriend and unhurriedly indulged in his own desires as he did him his favorite tricks, his gasps soon turned into shameless little moans. He didn't mind though. They were alone, after all. But when he came, hard, tensing up and toes curling after a few minutes of sweet torture, it was with a silent cry. 

Breathing heavily, he gradually eased off, and Hyesung leaned back, wiping his mouth shyly with the back of his hand. 

"So?"  
"Not a bad technique I must say," Eric admitted with fake nonchalance, still panting but smiling lovingly at his flushed, cute looking lover.

Hyesung smiled back timidly, huffing a little. Eric stroke his arm and took his hand, standing up and dragging the singer with him into the bathroom to take a shower. They both undressed completely and were soon kissing under the spray of water, hands fondling each other's body with soft, passionate caresses. Back against the wall and arms around his lover's neck, Hyesung nibbled Eric's shoulder when it was his turn to come, muffling his cry of pleasure against his skin.

Mere minutes later, they were already in bed, cozily snuggled against each other, finally relaxed as they both drifted off to sleep. 

Finally home.

~The End~


End file.
